Fivesome
by Hanny TaoRis HardShipper
Summary: Uke!Tao Seme!KrisYeolHoHun. Gak suka jangan dibaca :)


**Disclaimer : Chara disini bukan milik saya tapi cerita ini punya saya.**

**Cast : Kris, Tao, Suho, Sehun, Chanyeol.**

**Pair : KrisTao, SuTao, HunTao, ChanTao.**

**Genre : Romance maybe**

**Rating : M++**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI HARD, LEMON, NC-18, PWP, Rape Scene, Typho, Alur berantakan, GaJe, and ****DON'T LIKE DON'T READ****.**

**Summary : Kris yang marah pada Tao, karena melihat foto-foto kekasihnya bersama dengan seme-seme lain. Membuat Kris terpaksa memberikan pelajaran atau hukuman padanya. Apakah hukuman itu?**

**-oOo-**

**Fivesome**

**By**

**Kim Hanny**

**-oOo-**

**BUGH**

Seorang _namja_ manis berambut hitam baru saja didorong dengan kasar oleh seseorang. Dan hal itu membuatnya kini terbaring di kasur. Kedua mata hitam _namja_ itu kemudian menatap sang pelaku berambut pirang dan bermata coklat yang tidak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri. _Namja_ berambut hitam itu, Huang Zi Tao mulai ketakuan saat sang _namja_ pirang yaitu Kris mulai menaiki kasur.

"K-Kris _ge_, a-aku mohon maafkan aku... aku tidak bermaksud me-melakukan i-itu padamu _ge_," Tao mulai memohon-mohon pada kekasihnya saat Kris kini tengah menindih tubuhnya dengan menduduki perutnya. Kedua tangan Kris masing-masing menahan kedua tangan Tao agar tidak bisa memberontak.

"Zi Tao... Kau adalah panda yang nakal~. Kau berani berselingkuh dengan yang lain dihadapanku dan bahkan saat aku tidak ada eh. Apa kau lupa kalau kau hanya milik dari Wu Yifan seorang?" bisik Kris ditelinga Tao dengan nada dingin. Tao yang mendengar nada dingin dan aura berbahaya dari Kris hanya bisa menelan ludahnya takut.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk selingkuh _Dduizhang_... aku a-aku hanya ingin bisa dekat dengan mereka agar fans tidak salah paham karena aku selalu dekat denganmu," lirih Tao dengan nada bergetar karena masih takut dengan tatapan mata Kris.

"Bagaimana bisa kau diam saja saat Chanyeol memelukmu, saat Suho ingin menciummu, yah... walau kau sempat menghindar. Dan bagaimana bisa kau memeluk Sehun dengan begitu mesra? Kau sudah melewati batas Taozi," ucap Kris dingin dan makin mempererat genggeman tangannya pada tangan Tao.

"_Ge-gege_ juga suka dekat-dekat dengan yang lain. Dengan Luhan-_ge_, Lay-_ge_ dan bahkan Baek-_ge_, tapi kenapa _gege_ marah padaku hanya karena aku dekat dengan yang lain juga?" lanjut Tao dengan nada menyindir pada Kris. Kris hanya menyeringai mendengar ucapan Tao.

"Jadi maksudmu... kau balas dendam padaku eh _my_ Taozi?" gumam Kris sambil menatap kedua mata Tao dengan aura intimidasi miliknya.

"A-APA?! Ti-tidak, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sungguh, Kris-_ge_ bukan itu maksudku," elak Tao yang sudah berkeringat panas dingin.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku panda dan kau tahu itu," desis Kris yang kemudian langsung mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan beringas.

"Mmmpphhh! Eennggaahhh," Tao mengerang saat Kris melumat bibirnya dengan sedikit kasar dan Tao mulai kembali merasakan rasa takut pada kekasihnya. Kris kemudian melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menyeringai untuk yang kesekian kalinya dihadapan Tao yang kini sedang menetralkan deru napasnya.

"Aku akan menghukum dirimu Taozi dan aku yakin kau tidak akan menyukainya," kata Kris sambil menciumi pelan pipi Tao.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar ucapan Kris, terlebih mendengar kata hukuman. Tao sudah terbiasa dengan hukuman dari Kris jika dia membuat Kris marah dan cemburu. Hukuman itu biasanya tidak jauh dari _sex_ dan Tao terkadang menyukai dan terkadang juga membenci hukuman tersebut. Dan terakhir kali dia mendapat hukuman dari Kris adalah bercinta dengan memakai _sex toys_ selama empat jam dan membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar selama satu minggu.

"A-apa hukumanku sekarang? Kumohon _ge_~ jangan hukum aku," mohon Tao dengan nada memelas. Kris menghiraukan permohonan Tao dan langsung menelepon seseorang.

"Masuklah sekarang," kata Kris singkat ditelepon yang dibalas tatapan tidak mengerti dari Tao. Dia tidak tahu Kris barusan berbicara dengan siapa, tapi Tao mulai merasakan firasat yang amat buruk saat itu juga.

**CKLEK**

Pintu terbuka tak lama kemudian dan menampilkan tiga sosok yang masuk kedalam kamar. Tao membelakakkan matanya melihat Suho, Chanyeol dan Sehun yang masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Mereka bertiga kemudian mendekati kasur setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Ayo wassuup KT!" sapa Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Kris, aku rasa ini bukan ide yang bagus," ucap Suho sambil memandang Tao dengan kasihan.

"Uhuh, kurasa ini akan sedikit menarik Suho _hyung_," timpal Sehun sambil menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

Tao menatap mereka tidak mengerti dan kemudian menatap Kris untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Kris hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum kembali mengecup bibir Tao dan menyeringai lebar padanya. Firasat buruk yang Tao rasakan makin terasa saat Kris mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali berbisik ditelinganya.

"Mereka juga akan ikut menghukummu... _so_~ malam ini kita akan berfivesome ria _baby_~ jadi bersiaplah,"

Tao membeku dan menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Kris.

"Kau gila _ge_! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan dan bahkan melakukan hal itu padaku? Kau bilang tubuhku hanya milikmu kan? Tapi kenapa kau berikan aku pada mereka juga," bentak Tao pada Kris dengan nada marah dan kesal. Sungguh Tao tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kris.

"Ohh~ aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Karena aku rasa hukuman ini sangat bagus agar kau tidak berani lagi berselingkuh dengan mereka, benar begitu kan?" ucap Kris sambil melihat ketiga _namja_ lain yang menganggukkan kepala mereka bersamaan.

Tao hanya bisa membeku dan kemudian menatap ketiga seme yang berdiri disamping kasurnya.

"Chanyeol _ge_! Jika kau macam-macam akan aku beritahukan pada Baek-_ge_," ancam Tao. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao.

"Uhuh~ aku rasa kau tidak akan berhasil Tao, silahkan saja kau memberitahu Baekkie. Tapi toh, kau sendiri yang akan mendapat malu nanti," bisik Chanyeol yang kemudian mulai menjilati lubang telinga Tao.

"Aahh Chanyeol-_ge_! Hentikan~ aku benar-benar akan berteriak dan memanggil Baek-_ge_," Tao kembali mengancam Chanyeol yang kini sudah berhenti menjilati telinganya. Chanyeol menarik kepalanya dan menatap Tao bosan.

"Ckckck~ walau kau berteriak kencang pun, Baekkie tidak akan datang kemari. Karena sebelum aku kesini, aku sudah bersenang-senang dengan Baekkie hingga dia sekarang tidur dengan lelap dan aku yakin tidak akan bisa berjalan selama beberapa hari ini," Tao membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, kali ini dia benar-benar dalam kedaaan bahaya.

"Bukan hanya Chanyeol saja Taozi, Suho dan Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Lay dan Luhan jika kau mau tahu," Tao menatap marah pada Kris dan mulai memberontak namun naas dia tidak bisa melawan lebih jauh.

"Kris _ge_ jahat! Aku membencimu dan juga hukumanmu ini!" seru Tao dengan nada frustasi.

"Sebaiknya kau memang membenci hukuman ini namun tidak untuk membenciku. Karena kau tidak akan pernah bisa membenciku pandaku," balas Kris sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Jika kalian macam-macam akan aku wushu kalian!" lanjut Tao sambil menatapi mereka dengan garang satu persatu.

"Aku jamin Tao _hyung_, saat kami mulai. Kau bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa berpikir untuk melakukan wushu pada kami," timpal Sehun dengan _evil smirknya_. Tao menelan ludahnya gugup dan takut.

"_Let's play_," lanjut Kris yang membuat Tao mulai merinding. Terlebih saat Chanyeol kini mulai mengikat kedua tangannya sangat erat dengan tali.

**-oOo-**

"Aammhhh aaahhh," Tao mengerang dengan pasrah diatas kasur. Tubuh bagian atasnya kini tidak terbalut oleh pakaian dan tubuhnya sekarang kini sedang dicumbui oleh empat orang seme sekaligus.

"Mmpphhhh~~" Kris yang berada disamping kanan Tao mulai menarik kepala kekasihnya untuk menghadap padanya dan kemudian menciumnya dengan lapar.

Kris melumat bibir ranum Tao dengan penuh nafsu membuat sang _namja_ berambut hitam itu wajahnya mulai memerah. Dihadapan Kris atau tepatnya disamping kiri Tao, Chanyeol tengah menjilati lehernya dan terkadang menggigit-gigit kecil leher juga bahunya yang menimbulkan sebuah tanda kemerahan yang kentara disana. Tao berusaha menggerakkan lehernya menghindari bibir Chanyeol agar tidak mencumbui dirinya namun hasilnya nihil karena kepalanya dipegang erat oleh Kris yang tengah menciumi bibirnya dengan rakus.

Lalu disamping kiri Chanyeol, Sehun tengah asyik menjilati dan menghisap nipple kirinya hingga basah karena saliva. Dan dihadapan Sehun, Suho juga tengah menikmati nipple kanannya dengan menjilat dan terkadang menggigitnya pelan. Tao ingin sekali memukul kepala dua seme itu karena dengan seenaknya mencumbu tubuhnya. Tapi itu mustahil, karena kedua tangannya terikat dengan erat dan kini tengah ditahan oleh Chanyeol

"Aauuhhh nngaahhh hhaahh," Tao hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang nikmat saat seluruh tubuhnya tengah dilanda kenikmatan saat ini. Dia ingin sekali memberontak dan menghentikan ini semua, tapi karena keempat seme itu menahan tubuhnya membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Kris mulai menggigit bibir bawah Tao dan memasukkan lidahnya saat Tao membuka sedikit bibirnya. Lidah hangat Kris mulai menyapu goa hangat Tao dan membuat _namja_ berambut hitam itu mengerang pelan. Kris terus melumat dan menyapu goa hangat Tao hingga saliva meluncur dari kedua sudut bibir Tao.

Begitu Kris mulai menghentikan ciumannya, Tao mulai mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Namun hal itu hanya sebentar saja, karena kepalanya langsung ditarik oleh Chanyeol yang kemudian menciumi bibir Tao dengan liar. Tao kembali mengerang pelan saat lidah Chanyeol mulai memaksa masuk dan menyapu rongga mulutnya. Dan Kris kini mulai mengecupi lehernya dan kemudian membuat tanda merah yang banyak disana, dengan menggigiti leher putih Tao berkali-kali.

"Emmpphh~~ ngaahhh hhhaaaa," Tao mengerang dalam ciumannya dengan Chanyeol dan hal itu membuat lelehan saliva makin banyak yang merembes keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Kedua seme yang melihat hal tersebut makin horny karenanya.

Dibawah sana, Sehun kini mulai menciumi abs sempurna milik Tao dan mengecupnya pelan. Sedangkan Suho mulai memainkan satu nipple Tao dengan tangannya dan satu nipple lain dengan mulutnya. Yang bisa Tao lakukan hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan menutup kedua matanya. Tao sudah merasakan celananya mulai terasa sangat sempit saat kenikmatan terus mendera tubuhnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya sebelum akhirnya Kris kembali mengambil alih bibir ranum Tao dan melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu. Chanyeol mulai melepas bajunya, menampilkan perut dan dadanya yang putih dan sedikit berotot. Chanyeol kemudian beranjak dari kasur menuju ujung kasur dan duduk dihadapan kedua kaki Tao. Chanyeol kemudian melepas celana Tao beserta boksernya hingga sang _namja_ yang sedang terbaring itu naked total.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada kejantanan Tao yang sudah mengacung keras dengan precum diujungnya. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihatnya dan sedikit melebarkan kedua kaki Tao.

"Kris _hyung_! Sepertinya pandamu ini menyukai hukumanmu," ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Kris yang masih menciumi bibir ranum Tao. Kris melepaskan ciumannya sebentar dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bosan.

"Dia akan membenci hukuman ini ditahap selanjutnya," ucap Kris lalu kembali menciumi bibir kekasihnya yang sebelumnya tengah mengambil napas lagi. Chanyeol kembali terkekeh pelan dan mulai menjilati ujung kejantanan Tao dengan lidahnya secara erotis.

"Mmpppphhh eengggaahhhh~~" Tao mendesah tertahan dalam ciumannya merasakan kejantanannya kini tengah dijilati oleh seseorang. Tao mulai membuka kedua matanya sedikit dan menatap kebawah dimana Chanyeollah yang ternyata sekarang terlihat sedang menjilati batang kejantanannya yang mengacung tegak tersebut.

Bibir Sehun mulai turun dari abs Tao menuju kejantanannya dan bersamaan dengan Chanyeol menjilati dan mengecup kejantanan sang ahli wushu itu secara bergantian. Tao kembali mendesah tertahan dan merasakan tubuhnya bergetar karena nikmat. Tao juga merasakan kakinya terasa melemas begitu saja mendapat kenikmatan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan seperti ini.

"Mmhh Tao _hyung_ punyanyu cukup besar juga," ucap Sehun sehabis dia menjilati ujung kejantanan Tao. Sekarang Chanyeol yang sedang menjilati kejantanan Tao dengan lidahnya secara perlahan-lahan.

"Slurp tapi rasanya tidak seenak punya Luhan _hyung_, walau ini agak lumayan juga sih," lanjut Sehun saat dia kini kembali mendapat bagian untuk memanjakan kejantanan Tao. Sedangkan Chanyeol kini tengah membelai paha Tao dan belahan pantatnya.

Tao tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun karena bibirnya masih dilumat habis oleh Kris. Ketika Kris merasa puas, Kris melepaskan ciumannya hanya untuk melepaskan pakaian atasannya. Tao kembali mulai mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya dan menetralkan deru napasnya. Tao bisa merasakan sudut bibirnya basah karena saliva entah milik siapa. Dan Tao juga merasakan bibirnya membengkak karena terus diciumi oleh Kris dan tadi oleh Chanyeol.

"Mmmhhhhh~~~," Bibir Tao kembali mendapat lumatan yang dimana sekarang adalah Suho yang menciuminya. Padalah Tao sudah ingin berteriak pada mereka agar menghentikan kegiatan gila ini, tapi bibirnya keburu dicium oleh Suho. Suho pun mulai memasukkan lidahnya dan mengeksploitasi yang ada didalam mulut Tao dengan menghisapnya. Disisi lain, kini Kris mengecup dada bidang Tao dan bermain-main dengan kedua nipple kekasihnya yang sudah basah dan memerah juga mengeras itu.

"Hhhaaahhh mmppphhhh~~" Tao mendesah dengan keras dalam ciumannya dengan Suho saat dia merasakan seseorang tengah mengocok kejantanannya dibawah sana. Pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sehun yang juga sudah bertelanjang dada. Sehun terlihat sibuk mengocok kejantanan Tao dengan lembut dan terkadang kasar dengan satu tangannya.

Suho mulai melepaskan tautan bibir mereka hanya untuk melepaskan pakaian atasnya juga.

"AAKKHHH! Hhaaaa..." Tao mengerang kesakitan saat dia merasakan lubangnya dibawah sana tengah dimasuki oleh jari Chanyeol. Satu jari panjang Chanyeol mulai masuk makin dalam, membuat Tao menggeliat tidak nyaman dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya Suho kembali menciumi bibirnya.

Chanyeol mulai menambah satu jarinya masuk kedalam lubang Tao dan melebarkannya dengan gerakkan zig-zag. Tao menarik kepalanya kebelakang dan mengerang dengan keras dalam ciumannya dengan Suho. Sehun kini mulai memasukkan kejantanan Tao kedalam mulutnya yang hangat dan kemudian mulai menaik turunkan kepalanya. Didalam mulutnya, Sehun tidak lupa menjilati kejantanan Tao dan menggigit-gigit kecil juga menghisapnya.

Tao mulai merasakan kepalanya terasa berputar dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat. Kenikmatan yang dia rasakan disana-sini sungguh sangat luar biasa. Entah karena apa, mungkin karena Tao sudah diliputi oleh nafus. Tao mulai menaik turunkan pinggulnya seirama dengan kuluman Sehun pada kejantanannya. Hal itu juga membuat Chanyeol mudah memasukkan satu jarinya lagi kedalam lubang Tao. Saat Chanyeol menambahkan jari ketiga dalam lubang Tao, setitik air mata mulai turun dari sudut bibir Tao karena rasa sakit dilubangnya.

Suho melepakan bibirnya dari Tao atas perintah Kris. Suho mulai beralih pada kedua nipple Tao lagi dengan Kris yang juga tengah memanjakan nipple Tao.

"AKH! Emmhhhh~ aahhhhh huuaaaahhhh!" Tao mendesah keras saat jari-jari Chanyeol mulai bergerak-gerak didalam lubang Tao. Tao membuka matanya lebar dan yang dia lihat adalah putih dalam pandangannya saat salah satu jari Chanyeol menyentuh prostatnya.

**CRROOTTT**

Tao langsung mengeluarkan cairannya didalam mulut hangat Sehun. Sehun menelan setengahnya tanpa rasa jijik dan mulai mendekati Tao. Sehun menciumi Tao dan memasukkan sisa cairan milik Tao padanya dalam ciuman mereka berdua. Tao menelannya dan mulai berciuman panas dengan Sehun.

Kris kini tengah menjilati sisa cairan Tao pada ujung kejantanannya hingga habis. Lalu kali ini Krislah yang mulai menjilati dan mengocok kejantanan Tao yang lemas tersebut dibantu dengan Suho. Kejantanan Tao kembali menegang dan langsung dihisap dan dilumat bergantian oleh Suho dan Kris. Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan jari-jarinya yang memanjakan lubang Tao didalam sana.

Tao yang sudah ditutupi oleh nafsu mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terikat dan menenggerkannya pada leher Sehun untuk menariknya. Tao melakukannya agar ciuman mereka makin dalam dan makin intens. Sehun masih terus menciumi bibir Tao dan melumat yang ada didalam mulut Tao dengan lidahnya. Sedangkan satu tangan Sehun sedang bergeriliya di dada dan perut Tao. Tangan Sehun kemudian berhenti pada nipple Tao dan mencubitinya pelan. Tao langsung mengerang dalam ciuman Sehun dan makin beringas membalas ciuman Sehun.

Tao mulai merasakan sesuatu kembali memaksa untuk melesak keluar dari perutnya. Kris dan Suho terlihat masih menikmati miliknya dengan menjilat dan menghisap kejantanannya secara bergantian sejak tadi. Saat Kris memompa mulutnya ketika kejantanan Tao ada didalamnya, Tao mengeluarkan cairannya yang sudah tidak bisa dia tahan untuk yang kedua kalinya namun dalam mulut Kris kali ini.

Kris langsung menelan habis cairannya sedangkan Suho menjilat sisa cairan Tao yang ada disekitar kejantanan milik Tao dan perut Tao. Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, membuat sebuah benang saliva tercipta diantara bibir mereka. Tao mulai mengambil napas dengan susah payah, wajahnya memerah dan bibirnya makin bengkak dan merah merekah. Dan juga lelehan saliva meluncur dari sudut bibirnya dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak.

"_Okey, it's show time_," ucap Kris yang diangguki oleh semua seme dan Tao hanya bisa menatap sayu mereka semua dan sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya selanjutnya.

**-oOo-**

Semua _namja_ yang ada didalam kamar itu kini sudah naked total. Kris dengan santai terbaring dikasur. Kekasihnya Tao ada diatasnya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada didada bidang Kris. Mereka berdua saling berhadapan satu sama lainnya. Chanyeol berada dibelakang Tao, sedangkan Suho dan Sehun berada di samping kanan dan kiri Tao.

Kris mulai menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya pada pintu masuk lubang Tao, membuat Tao mendesah kecil. Chanyeol saat ini tengah meremas pantat Tao dan menamparnya beberapa kali, membuat Tao merintih kesakitan dan membuat pantatnya memerah. Sedangkan Suho dan Sehun kini tengah mengecup punggung dan leher Tao.

Chanyeol mulai menarik tubuh Tao dengan satu tangan dan memegang kejantanan Kris yang sudah mengacung tinggi tersebut. Chanyeol kemudian mengarahkan kejantanan Kris pada lubang Tao dan memasukkannya. Tao langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan jeritan kesakitannya saat kejantanan Kris yang besar itu masuk makin dalam pada lubangnya.

Tao sudah terbiasa dimasuki oleh kejantanan besar milik Kris tapi tetap saja dia selalu merasa kesakitan saat Kris memasukinya. Kejantanan Kris masuk makin dalam pada lubangnya dan Tao langsung meremas dada Kris karena rasa sakit di lubangnya. Kris mengerang pelan saat Tao meremas dadanya tidak terkendali.

"Oohhh _fuck_! Taozi kau sangat sempit aahhhh," racau Kris saat semua kejantanannya kini sudah masuk dalam lubang sempit nan hangat milik Tao. Kris bisa merasakan dinding rektum Tao memegang erat kejantanannya dan memijitnya perlahan. Sekuat tenaga Kris tidak langsung memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dengan beringas.

Kris mulai menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan pelan.

"Akhh akkhh Kris aakhh mmhhh oohhh," desah Tao saat Kris mulai menaik turunkan pinggulnya. Kedua mata Tao terpejam erat merasakan kenikmatan dicampur rasa sakit pada lubangnya yang tengah disodok oleh Kris. Kris tersenyum dan menjilat bibir bawahnya melihat wajah kekasihnya yang dilanda kenikmatan kini tertampang dihadapannya.

"AAAKKKKHHHH!" Tao menjerit dengan keras dan mulai mengeluarkan air matanya saat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada lubangnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Tao melirik kebelakang, dimana kini Chanyeol mulai memasukkan kejantanan miliknya kedalam lubangnya secara perlahan.

Tao langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Tao mulai terisak pelan namun ditenangkan oleh Kris dengan menciumnya lembut saat kejantanan Chanyeol sudah masuk semua kedalam lubangnya. Tao merasakan lubangnya sangat penuh dan longgar. Kedua seme yang tengah memasuki Tao pun berhenti sebentar untuk memberi waktu pada Tao agar terbiasa.

"Kris-ge aamhh Chanyeol-ge hhaahh bergeraklahh aahhhmmm," gumam Tao pelan yang masih bisa didengar oleh dua seme tersebut. Kris mulai kembali menciumi bibir Tao dan mulai menaik turunkan pinggulnya.

Chanyeol mengerang nikmat saat dia mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya pelan. Kedua kejantanan tersebut saling bergesekkan, membuat rasa nikmatnya berkali-kali lipat. Tao melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari Kris dan mulai mengeluarkan jeritan kecil dan desahannya. Begitu juga dengan Kris yang mendesah pelan saat kejantanannya bergesekkan dengan dinding Tao dan kejantanan milik Chanyeol.

"Haahhh aakkh aakkhh huuaahhh," erang Tao yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya saat lubangnya terasa terkoyak oleh dua kejantanan besar yang mulai bergerak perlahan didalam lubangnya itu. Terlebih kini kejantanannya tengah dikocok pelan oleh kekasihnya, hal itu makin membuat kenikmatan yang dia dapatkan berkali-kali lipat.

"Aahhh Tao kau sungguh sempit ohhh sshhh aahhh," erang Chanyeol masih terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya begitu juga dengan Kris. Kedua seme itu pun berusaha menemukan titik terdalam di lubang Tao, terutama Kris yang sudah tahu letaknya.

"Ahhh disana akkh Kris-ge disana aahh Chanyeol-ge lebih dalam lagihh lebih keras lagih aahh aakkhh," racau Tao saat ujung kejantanan mereka berdua menyentuh titik terdalamnya, hal itu membuat rasa sakitnya sedikit menghilang dan tergantikan oleh rasa nikmat yang tidak terhingga. Tao merasa melayang dilangit saat mereka berdua terus melesak masuk dan menyentuh titik tersebut.

"Mmmpphhhh~" Tao terlonjak kaget saat sesuatu kini masuk kedalam mulutnya. Tao membuka matanya sedikit dan melihat bahwa kini kejantanan milik Sehun tengah berada didalam mulutnya.

"Aahhh Tao _hyung_~ hisap milikku _hyung_," titah Sehun yang mulai memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dalam mulut Tao. Tao terbatuk-batuk dan kemudian mulai membiasakan kejantanan Sehun yang ada didalam mulutnya. Tao pun mulai memanjakkan kejantanan Sehun didalam mulutnya.

Disisi lain, Suho melepaskan lingkaran tangan Tao yang berada dileher Kris. Suho mengarakahkan tangan Tao pada kejantanannya yang sudah tegang dan menyuruh Tao untuk mengocoknya. Tao menurut dan mulai meremas-remas kejantanan Suho, membuat Suho mendesah pelan dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"MMMMHHHH!" Tao menjerit keras dalam kulumannya pada kejantanan Sehun. Jeritan Tao membuat mulutnya bergetar dan jelas saja membuat kejantanan Sehun terkena imbasnya. Sehun mendesah keras saat kejantanannya dalam mulut Tao yang bergetar membuatnya dilanda rasa nikmat luar biasa.

Tao kembali menjerit dan mulai mengeluarkan air matanya saat Chanyeol dan Kris mulai menggerakkan pinggul mereka masing-masing dengan kasar. Tao merasakan lubangnya terkoyak dan kembali merasakan sakit luar biasa, walau ada sedikit rasa nikmat yang Tao terima.

Sodokan Kris dan Chanyeol membuat suara kasur berdecit dan kulit yang bertabrkkan makin keras terdengar. Sehun mulai mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam mulut Tao saat dia merasa akan klimaks. Begitu juga dengan Suho yang melepakan kejantanannya dari kedua tangan Tao.

**CRROOTTT**

**CRROOTTT**

**CCRROOTT**

Chanyeol dan Kris memuntahkan cairan mereka dalam lubang Tao, sedangkan Tao memuntahkannya pada telapak tangan Kris. Ketiga _namja_ itu terlihat terengah-engah sebelum akhirnya Kris dan Chanyeol mencabut kejantanannya dari dalam lubang Tao dengan menimbulkan bunyi suara Ploop yang kentara.

Cairan putih kental dalam jumlah banyak mulai merembes keluar dari dalam lubang Tao. Kris kemudian menidurkan Tao yang kelelahan disampingnya. Kris pindah dari tempatnya digantikan oleh Sehun. Sehun kini menarik tubuh Tao agar posisinya menyamping sama dengannya dan mereka berdua pun berhadapan.

Tao mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun dan menatapnya sayu karena lelah. Sehun mulai menciumi kembali bibir Tao dan tanpa Tao sadari kini Suho sudah ada dibelakangnya. Suho menciumi pelan leher dan punggung Tao. Suho kemudian memegang kejantanannya, mengangkat satu kaki Tao dan mulai memasukkan kejantanannya pada lubang Tao.

"AKKHH! Hhhahhh," Tao melepaskan ciumannya dan menjerit keras saat dia merasakan kembali lubangnya tengah dimasuki. Kali ini Suholah yang tengah memasuki lubangnya. Suho terus mendorong pinggulnya agar kejantanannya masuk lebih dalam pada lubang Tao.

"Tao aahhh kau sangat sempit walau Kris dan Chanyeol sudah memasukimu aasshhhh," puji Suho bersamaan dengan kejantanannya yang sudah masuk semua dalam lubang Tao yang lengket. Tao tidak membalas ucapan Suho karena masih menahan sakit pada lubangnya.

"HUAAAHHH!" Tao berteriak kesakitan lagi saat Sehun sekarang memasukkan kejantanannya juga dalam lubangnya dalam sekali hentak. Suho dan Sehun langsung mengerang nikmat berbeda dengan Tao yang mengerang kesakitan dan kembali menangis karena rasa sakit dan perih di lubangnya. Tao mempererat pelukannya pada leher Sehun untuk mengurangi rasa sakit pada lubangnya.

"_Hyung_ aammhh kau sungguh nikmat _hyung_ sshh aaah," racau Sehun saat dia dan Suho mulai memaju mundurkan pinggul mereka secara bersama-sama. Kedua seme itu tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang Tao rasakan dan terus memaju mundurkan pinggul mereka hingga mereka menemukan titik prostat Tao didalam sana.

"Aahhh disana aahhh Sehun kkhh Suho-_ge_ aahh disana mmhhh lebih cepat akh lebih keras lagi," kata Tao tidak jelas dengan matanya yang terlihat makin sayu. Rasa nikmat itu makin terasa kembali dan membuat Tao mulai merasa kehilangan kesadarannya. Sehun dan Suho mematuhi permintaan Tao dengan terus menggenjot lubangnya lebih dalam dan kasar juga cepat sembari menyentuh titik prostat miliknya.

Kris yang melihat ketiga _namja_ itu mulai mendekat kembali dan duduk dihadapan mereka. Dia kembali mengocok kejanatanannya melihat pemandangan luar biasa dihadapannya. Kejantanan Kris kembali menegang dan mengacung dengan gagah. Kris makin mendekati mereka bertiga sebelum akhirnya dia ikut memasukkan kejantanannya pada lubang Tao.

"AAARRGGGHHHHHHH!" Jerit Tao dengan keras merasakan sakit luar biasa pada lubangnya.

"AARRGGGHHHHH," Tao kembali menjerit dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak terkontrol.

"Hey Tao kau kenapa?"

"AAARRGGGHH SAKIT HIKS SAKIT HIKS," tangis Tao.

"Tao hey! Bangun Taozi, kau kenapa _baby_?" ucap Kris saat melihat kekasihnya menjerit tiba-tiba dalam tidurnya.

Tao langsung tersadar dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Napasnya memburu dan wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi. Tao kemudian menatap sekelilinya dengan takut, dan dia hanya menemukan Kris disana yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Kris lagi saat melihat Tao yang tengah ketakutan. Kris mengecup pelan dahi Tao dengan lembut dan memeluknya erat saat Tao mulai terisak pelan.

"Ssstt jangan menangis _baby_~ itu hanya mimpi buruk saja. Aku ada disampingmu jangan khawatir," ucap Kris menenangkan kekasihnya yang menangis didadanya.

"Kau mau menceritakan padaku mimpi buruk apa yang kau alami?" bisik Kris yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Tao. Kris tersenyum simpul dan mempererat pelukannya pada Tao.

"Tidak apa jika kau tidak mau menceritakannya," ucap Kris yang kembali mengecup dahi Tao.

Tidak berapa lama Tao mulai tenang dan Kris langsung memberikannya minum yang dia ambil di dapur untuk Tao.

"Terima kasih Kris-ge," ucap Tao dengan nada lemah dan kembali berbaring. Kris hanya mengusap pelan rambutnya dengan lembut dan kembali tidur dan memeluk Tao dalam dekapannya.

"Kris-ge maaf," ucap Tao pelan, Kris menaikkan alisnya bingun dan kemudian menatap Tao.

"Maaf aku terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol-ge, Suho-ge dan Sehun. Maafkan aku Kris-ge," lanjut Tao dengan nada takut. Kris hanya tersenyum dan mencium bibir Tao pelan.

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti _baby_. Jika kita terus berdekatan dan menempel satu sama lain, maka hubungan kita akan terbongkar." Kata Kris sambil mengusap pelan rambut hitam Tao.

"Tapi memang aku sangat cemburu melihatnya," lanjut Kris yang membuat Tao mempoutkan bibirnya dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Gege juga dekat dengan yang lainnya kan? Terutama Luhan-ge, Lay-ge, dan Baek-ge," timpal Tao dan sedikit tersentak karena dia pernah mengatakan hal itu di mimpinya.

"Hey! Aku ini leader jadi sudah jelas harus dekat dengan semua member dan perhatian pada semuanya dan bukan hanya padamu Taozi," elak Kris dan Tao kembali memasang wajah cemberutnya dengen mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Kris yang tidak tahan langsung melumat bibir Tao dan memagutnya dalam ciuman.

"Karena kau sudah membangunkan aku pada jam-," Kris melirik arloji disamping kasurnya.

"Jam satu pagi seperti ini, maka aku akan menghukummu Taozi," Tao membulatkan matanya dan menelan ludahnya takut. Lagi-lagi sama seperti di mimpi.

"Kita akan _making love_ sampai jam enam pagi _baby_~," lanjut Kris berbisik ditelinga Tao dengan seduktif.

"TTIIDDDAAAKKKKK!" teriak Tao.

**-oOo-**

"Aakkhh _baby_ kau sangat sempit akkh kau hanya milikku dan tidak akan pernah aku berikan pada orang lain mmhh," desah Kris saat dia kini tengah menyodok lubang sempit Tao dengan beringas di kamar mereka. Tao hanya bisa mengerang menerimanya dan Tao tahu satu hal.

'**Mimpi itu sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah terjadi, karena dia hanya milik Kris seorang dan Kris tidak akan pernah mau membaginya pada siapapun,'**

**END**

***Author masuk UGD karena mimisan akut***

**Silahkan beri komentar kalian di kolom review.**

**Kritik, Saran diterima asal jangan bash chara. Kalau mau bash authornya aja, okey mmuaaacch :***

**Review Please**


End file.
